The Rose Incident
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Yet another short one off 'Incident' Story. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and a Rose Garden, what could be more fun!


**The Rose Incident**

Serenity awoke from her deep slumber and was greeted by a stunning summer day on the Moon. Serenity had decided to take advantage of the stunning day and rose from her bed and changed into an elegant pale blue gown, with a square neck line that sat firmly against her breasts. The dress had many layers and she felt as if she were a rose with one too many petals. Serenity wandered through the palace gardens, admiring the rose bushes her mother had planted a long time ago.

Endymion had been watching the Princess since she entered the garden. He was still tense being around such beauty. But he was her protector; he would follow her to hell if it meant she would be safe.

He watched as she gently picked up a rose and kissed its soft petals. The memory of the sensation of her lips on his jolted thought his head like lightening. His mouth parted as he drew in a long breath. They had spent much time together since his arrival on the Moon at the Queen's request. Her daughter and heir to the Moon Kingdom need protection and who better to protect her than the Son of King Solaris of Elysian, Prince Endymion. Prince Endymion had a reputation as being one of the best soldiers in the system. He had at first, declined the invitation to become Serenity personal body guard. That was until he met the Princess at the masked ball held at the palace on the Moon. Endymion had seen her enter the ball down the elegant stair case. She radiated beauty and from that moment on Endymion could no seem to get the Princess out of his head. He thought it funny that he and the Princess had been at odds ever since his arrival on the Moon. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the Princess disliked him.

Serenity had not noticed that she was being watched as she sat on the bench in the garden. She brought the blood red rose to her nose inhaling deeply and letting the perfume of the rose tickle her nose. She smiled to herself as she glanced up at the beautiful day, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun and the Earth. She did so enjoy days like these on the Moon, everyone at peace, the birds singing, and the roses in full bloom. She felt completely at peace, her mind able to regain some of its composure, her thoughts beginning to making sense to her now.

A tight smile etched across Endymion's face as he saw her taking in the day. Her hair shone in the sunlight like beams of gold. He searched his way through the garden very quietly to where Serenity was sitting. As he closed in on her location he paused, looking around for any spies or guards that might take any news straight back to the Queen. Seeing no one but himself and the Princess he continued on his way. He crept around the rose bush and jumped right in front of Serenity. Serenity was startled and fell off the side of the bench she was sitting on. Her hand brushed a nearby rose bush and a thorn etched it's self in her palm. With a slight cry of pain, she looked up to see her attacker. Endymion started down on the Princess as she sat awkwardly on the grass of the garden. "I hope you got much amusement from of that!" she snapped at him realising who it was.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you that badly." He replied with amusement in his voice.

"Then for what purpose was it meant to accomplish?" she asked.

"Besides my own enjoyment?" he answered with raised eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes on him not impressed at all by his actions. "I wish to speak to you, Princess." He said with a slight bow. He still felt ill about his actions towards the Princess the past few weeks. He had been shocked and confused by his feelings towards the Princess, and put up a shield when he was around her. Treating her like a child and criticising her every decision. Endymion felt like an apologise was in order before he left the Moon for his own Kingdom. Things between his Kingdom's army and the army of Beryl were being fuelled by the hatred Beryl felt towards him. Beryl did not handle Endymion's rejection of her and was now hell bent on conquering his kingdom then the Moon, and then the entire system.

Serenity studied the man who was presently bowing at her, and suddenly remembered the thorn in her hand. She could see it starting to bleed and the pain had become increasing annoying. Endymion followed her gaze to her injured hand. He cocked his head to the side and smile lightly. He sat down next to Serenity on the grass and held out his hand.

"Let me look at it" he demanded.

"No, it's fine!" She scolded back.

"It is obviously not fine, now let me look!" he snapped back. She relucent gave him her hand. As he inspected it he noticed how soft her skin was. It was like silk to touch.

"Don't touch it!" She said her voice trembling. He gently caressed her hand to sooth her fear. After a few minutes admiring her skin he said in a very gentle and soft voice

"This is going to have to come out." Her faced wrinkled with the thought, but she understood. Serenity nodded her head in agreement. Endymion held her hand against his, "On the count of three… one… two…THREE!" and with one quick swift movement the thorn had been swept out of Serenity's hand. Endymion fished around in his pocket till he found a small white hanky. He wrapped it around Serenity's hand and tied it up to stop the bleeding. She was intrigued by his face. She thought she sensed a slight change in emotion. Endymion helped Serenity to her feet.

Neither one spoke, they just started intensely into each other's eyes. Only was the stare broken when they both herd a familiar voice yelling the princess's name. "SERENITY…. SERENITY…. WHERE ARE YOU?" Luna's voice echoed thorough the courtyard and across the garden. It was Serenity who broke the silence and the stare first.  
Braking away from his deep ocean blue eyes she said in a small voice, "Thank you for tending to my hand, I must go, the ball is this evening and I must prepare." She nodded regarding him. He still had hold of her hands and couldn't bring himself to let go.

"I am not sure if you can improve on perfection, your highness" he bowed gallantry to her then took his leave. She felt her cheeks blush slightly. She started after him, her mind racing with thoughts. She herd Luna call for her again, she took one last look at the garden and headed towards Luna.

AN: Ok, my first attempt at a Silver Millennium fanfic. This is a short piece I put together after watching a few of the first season episodes. Please review.


End file.
